Dr. M. E. De La Llera-Moya was born in Cuba and emigrated to this country in 1960. She is a USA citizen. She is a competent scientist and has receive all her scientific training in the States. Dr. Moya has recently moved into an academic research position in the Biochemistry Department at the Allegheny University of the Health Sciences, MCP Hohneman School of Medicine after spending some time directing a specialized clinical lipid laboratory to support a Lipid Disorders Clinic at the Medical College of Pennsylvania Hospital. Dr. Moya has developed an interesting experimental system to investigate the serum factors that affect cellular cholesterol afflux with specific emphasis on the role HDL has in this process. This application centers on further development of this potentially important methodology. Although it is currently thought that the HDL lipoprotein fraction plays a crucial role in the transport of excess tissue cholesterol to the liver for excretion, HDL are heterogeneous and the specific fraction of HDL involved in this important function has not been identified. In addition it is not clear what serum factors interact with HDL to facilitate its cholesterol-transport function. This incomplete understanding of HDL function has important clinical implications since, although high levels of HDL are linked to decreased risk of CAD, not all individuals with abnormally low HDL are equally threatened. Moreover it is not at all clear what are the appropriate therapeutic interventions to modulate HDL levels and reduce CAD risk. Dr. Moya's present appointment in the Biochemistry Department at MCP HSM gives her the best possible support for her work since her sponsor and the other senior members in the department have an established record of successful research in the area of HDL metabolism. Thus all the pertinent equipment, methodology and the expertise will be easily accessible to insure fruitful completion of the work in this application.